The present invention concerns a novel hose cart, having a protective case and a crank handle elevated from a normal position so as to place the handle at a convenient height and having a mechanical advantage in recovering hose. The hose cart further provides a tracker device that advantageously reels flexible hose neatly upon a reel.
Hose carts have been available for much of the second half of the twentieth century, in many shapes and forms and are now typically available, in all such forms, molded of plastic materials. With the increased interest in maintaining and enhancing ones lawn and planting beds, the popularity of hose carts, having means to transport and collect garden hoses, while looking neat and elegant has increased.
Typically, hose carts comprise a hose reel, onto which a flexible garden-type hose is stored. The reel of a typical hose cart generally comprises a central cylindrical hub having elongated flanges at either end of the hub. A hose is wound onto the hub and held between the flanges. The typical hose cart further comprises a handle attached at the center of the longitudinal axis of the hub on one side of the reel and a water input tube placed through the other side of the hub. The hub of such reels is typically between 12 and 18 inches in length, allowing for a large amount of hose to be housed in a relatively small space.
These reels are typically supported by a frame that may either be attached to a wall or to wheels and a handle which allow for mobility; including the ability to move the hose and reel into a structure for aesthetic purposes, during inclement whether or for over-winter storage. Typically, the reel on a mobile hose cart is placed low on the frame, such that it allows clearance of the reel when rotated. Placement of the reel in a low position provides a low center of gravity which helps to keep such hose carts from tipping over when hose is pulled therefrom. Hose reels that are attached to walls are typically attached near the base of the wall so that shrubs or other foundation features may help to hide the hose from view, for aesthetic and security reasons. Many of these types of hose carts are constructed of light-weight plastics formed into structural shapes such that they are strong, durable, light-weight and utilitarian in appearance.
While most present day hose carts basically are of the standard design described above, some modern hose reels and carts have been created that provide a means to hide the sometimes unsightly hose and frame, from view. Such hose carts typically comprises a box shaped housing for enclosing the reel and hose. These types of carts, because of the protective box keep the hose hidden from view and can protect the hose from the elements. As the reel, hose and frame may be protected from the elements, hoses, frames and reels, typically constructed of plastics and rubbers, generally last longer and look good for extended periods of time. These hose carts, which are mostly the identical hose equipment previously described but housed in a protective box, typically suffer from the same deficiencies described above.
In the use of these hose carts, typically hose is paid out by pulling the end of the hose line to a desired length and using the hose in a desired fashion. When use of the hose has finished, the user typically bends down to reach the handle of the cart, turns the handle in such a manner that the reel is rotated in a direction opposite to the pay-out direction, causing the hose to be reeled onto the hose cart. The turning of the handle generally rotates the reel one revolution per complete turn of the handle. Such a rotation returns one segment of typically heavy wet hose to the reel.
Typically, hose returns to the reel hub in a non-directed manner which causes the hose to inefficiently fill the reel space and presents the hose in sloppy manner. Often times the user will use one hand to crank the handle and the other to guide the hose into place, causing the user to soil his hand on wet garden hose that has traversed wet grass or soil. Further, as the user is bent down to reach the handle and has one hand extended to guide the hose, the user may experience discomfort upon the recovery of the entire length of hose.
As a result, hose is often left out, uncollected, providing an unsightly and sometimes dangerous hazard. Hose, which is traditionally the color of grass, left off of a reel can be a tripping hazard, typically is unhealthy for the grass that is strewn upon, allows the hose to be deteriorated by the damaging effects of the sun (including heat and damaging sun light) and can allow the hose to fall prey to lawn and garden equipment inadvertently run over hose that is camouflaged by the lawn.
In accordance with the present invention, a hose cart comprising a reel for holding a flexible hose, a handle adjacent the reel, and gears, rotationally connecting the handle and the reel, such that the turning of the handle provides a mechanical advantage in the rotation of the reel, are provided. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a mechanical advantage is 2:1 is created by the gearing of the handle and the hose reel. It is to be understood, that any ratio of mechanical advantage may be achieved, using gears of different and varying sizes, without departing from the novel scope of the present invention.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the reel defines an axis and the gears, of the handle and the reel, allow the handle to be placed above the axis of the reel, to alleviate the need for much of the bending generally required in the use of hose reels. In the preferred embodiment, the handle may be placed between 5 and 6 inches above the axis of the reel. It is to be understood, that the handle may be placed higher or lower, with respect to the reel, without departing from the novel scope of the present invention.
In the preferred embodiment, of the present invention the gears comprise a first gear attached to the handle, a second gear attached to the reel and an idler gear between the first gear and the second gear.
The idler gear allows for the appropriate separation between the reel axis and the handle so as to be able to raise the handle to an appropriate location to lessen the degree of bending necessary for use of the hose cart.
In one embodiment of the present invention a hose tracking assembly is provided, in mechanical connection with the handle, to take-up a hose such that the hose may be neatly placed along the length of the reel. A tracker device, which holds a hose generally perpendicularly to the hose""s long axis, rides upon a double helix gear which is in direct mechanical communication with the handle and reel, such that the rotation of the handle causes both the rotation of the reel and the rotation of the double helix gear, allowing the tracker to move first in one direction, up to the end of the reel and then in the opposite direction, along the length of the double helix gear, allowing the deposition of a hose in an orderly fashion across the entire length of the reel. The double helix gear, in combination with the tracker device, allows sections of the hose to be laid evenly on the reel, rather than on one place as on prior reels without tracking devices.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the reel, tracker, gears and associated equipment are provided in an enclosed housing that protects the mechanisms and a large supply of hose, as well as provides storage for watering related equipment. In a preferred embodiment, the lid of the enclosed housing pivots upwards on special hinges which provide a means to lock the lid in an open position to allow the user access to the interior of the housing. In one embodiment, an equipment caddy is provided, beneath the lid, to allow easy access to associated watering equipment.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.